


Companions React to Being Set Up on a Blind Date with the Sole Survivor

by tea_petty



Series: Collection of Companions' Reactions [13]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blind Date, Companions, Companions React, F/F, F/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty
Summary: Not quite love at 'first sight'.





	Companions React to Being Set Up on a Blind Date with the Sole Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr; tea-petty

**Cait** : Lanterns hung, crisscrossing the expanse of ceiling in the remnants of a Sanctuary house – now the Paradise Diner, the settlement’s only restaurant. Despite the limited space, Cait had to admit, it cleaned up  _real_  good – the lanterns cast a dim, intimate glow in the small space, making it appear larger than it really was.  A series of wooden tables, with matching finished wooden chairs; all tables of two, were scattered throughout the space.  Traditional, folksy, white and red checkered cloths were draped over the tables, and the dishware, by some miracle, appeared to be all of a matching set – white with a red border.

Cait sat in one chair, leaning back, arms crossed stubbornly.  She had traded in her usual brown corset, for a cardigan Curie had stashed and forgotten about.  A  _cardigan_  for Chrissake.  Cait agitatedly tugged at the collar, feeling her body fight against the buttons and soft fabric as it clung to her.  She felt strange in these clothes that weren’t hers, waiting for her mystery date.  They didn’t know her yet – as was the nature of a blind date, and yet, Cait had already felt like she was lying to them.  She wasn’t a cardigan and lantern glow dinner sort of gal; she was a corset, and whiskey one.  

Despite the popularity of the Paradise Diner, it was empty, save for Cait, and her date whenever they decided to show up – Hancock had paid the owner a generous capload to ensure the utmost privacy.   Cait had been surprised when the ghoul had mentioned having a good friend to set her up with – and looking back, she was more surprised she had agreed.  She  _had_  been drunk at the time. When she had finally sobered up and went to undo the uncharacteristic commitment, it had been too late – Hancock had already arranged everything.  

Cait’s trained ear picked up the sound of footsteps approaching.  Cait sat up a little bit straighter, eager to meet her suitor.  She was surprised when Sole walked through the doorway.  

“ _Sole_?” Cait couldn’t hide her delight and leapt to her feet.

“Cait!” Sole grinned, “Are you…?”

A light pink dusted her cheeks, and it occurred to Cait that Sole being her blind date meant doing…date things…with Sole.

“I am, yeah, an’ ye?”

“Yeah.”  Sole’s smile was shy.

Cait awkwardly gestured to the seat across from her.

“I suppose we should get to it, then.”

“Oh, yeah!” Cait and Sole took their seats opposite of each other.  Sole flushed when she scooted her chair closer to the table, the chair legs screeched against the floor.

“Sorry,”

“Don’ worry about it, love.”

Sole flushed again; Cait had used the pet name with her before, but it felt more special in this context.

With a film-like perfection, someone – who they assumed was waitstaff - silently whisked over from one of the backrooms with two plates of cooked  _Blamco Brand_ mac n’ cheese.  Sole grinned at the meal, a pink hue still coloring her cheeks,

“D-Did you order for us?”

“No, I had no idea anyone was back there.”

“Oh, yeah, me neither.”

“Why, is this okay?”

“Yeah! I love mac n’ cheese!”

Silence settled between the two of them, punctuated by chewing noises as the two women took the first few bites of their food.

“So, um –“

“I –“

Both Cait and Sole stopped short awkwardly.

“You can go ahead –“

“I’m sorry –“

“You first,” Cait nodded enthusiastically.

“I uh, I was just going to say that…I’m nervous.” Sole’s gaze lowered as she studied the mac n’ cheese, pushing it around her plate with her fork.

Cait paused for a moment, and she felt tension she hadn’t realized she was holding, leave her body.

“…me too.”

Sole’s gaze flicked up to meet Cait’s.

“Really?”

Cait smiled an easy, lopsided smile.

“Well, yeah, I mean, first it was because I didn’t know who I’d be sittin’ here with, and then with this damned sweater –“Cait made a face, “an’ ye know me, I’m not a sweater type o’ girl.”

Sole laughed.

“An’ then ye walked in here, an’…”  Cait swallowed nervously.

“An’ I felt like I was havin’ a heart attack – seein’ ye there, in  _that_.”

Cait’s gaze flicked to the blouse Sole was wearing, the thin material hugging her form enticingly.

“It jus’ made me think, there’s no one else I’d rather be here with.”

Sole blushed darkly, giving her own small smile.

“M-Me too.”  Sole leaned forward to lightly rest her hand on Cait’s.

Cait’s face reddened, and for a few moments, they stayed that way, silent, hands warmly wrapped in the other’s, Cait’s eyes on the table cloth, counting red squares.  Sole’s eyes were on Cait.

“You know, you look really nice tonight.”

Cait snorted, “Thanks.”

“No really, I think…I think you are a sweater type of girl after all.” Sole grinned broadly.

“Oh yeah?”

“Definitely.”

Cait leaned back, arms crossed, haughtily this time.

“So, what kind o’ girl does that make ye, then?”

Sole smirked, “Your type.”

A new wave of crimson overtook the both of them, and Cait leaned forward, propped by an elbow on the table.  Sole leaned forward too, resting her chin in the palm of her hand, eyes half lidded.  Cait peeked up at Sole through her eyelashes.  The turn the evening took definitely making up for the fright Hancock had given her.

**Curie:** Curie worried at her bottom lip, as her fingertips smoothed over and over the skirt of her dress; white with little blue cornflowers embellishing it.

“Don’ worry dear, you’ll love ‘em.  They’re a real catch.”

Curie smiled tightly, not the least bit reassured by the older man’s remark.

“I-I shouldn’t even be doing zhis, I ‘ave so much work to do –“

“Nonsense lass, we’re just a couple of adults, havin’ a good time together.  Ye kids need some o’ that.  Besides, I’ll be yer wingman.”

Curie cocked her head, “A…wingman?”

“Ya know, someone who can tell yer date about yer good points, and such.”

Curie’s eyebrows furrowed worriedly, “You mean zhey can’t see zhem on their own?”

“O’ course they can! But yer goin’ to wan’ someone on yer side, jus’ in case ye get nervous.  First dates are important.”

“Zhen why’re we doing eet like zhis? Blindly?  Going in blind is never good!”

Longfellow grabbed one of Curie’s hands in his own, and pat it gently, “Hush now lass, there they are now.”

Curie followed Longfellow’s gaze.  From across the room, she could pick out Cait’s bright red hair, neater than she’d ever seen it, and Sole, in a dress that resembled Curie’s own, except pink.

“Well would ye look at that, ye two look like a perfect match too.”

Curie shushed the older man embarrassedly, as their dates made their way to the table, and Longfellow laughed heartily. He stood when Cait and Sole arrived, adjusting the lapels of his dapper navy suit.  Curie followed his lead, standing up, and smoothing her skirt, yet again.

“Well, don’t ye ladies look just lovely?”

Cait grinned, “Ye clean up well yerself, old man.”

Sole smiled, her cheeks reddening, flattered. “Why thank you.  You two look quite nice as well.”

Sole’s eyes moved to Curie, and her cheeks flushed a shade darker.  Curie thought she imagined it.

“Eet eez so good to see you.”  She smiled shyly.

“And you as well.”  

Longfellow took his seat again, and Curie followed, a heartbeat behind.  Cait took her seat across the table from Longfellow, and Sole, across from Curie.

_That must mean Sole is my date,_  Curie concluded.

A waiter stopped by, and Longfellow ordered a round of drinks for all of them.  Curie sent the older man a doubtful look, to which he responded with a wink.   _Trust me_.

“So, Sole, did ye know Curie here is workin’ on some magical serum to eradicate sickness?”

Sole’s eyes widened, impressed, and she looked to Curie.

“Really?  That’s incredible! I’d love to hear about your research!”

Curie shot Longfellow a look, “Ah yes! Actually though, eet eez not a magical serum – I’m trying for a vaccine for Mole Rat Disease.” Curie felt herself relax, “Like back in Vault 81?  I want to be able to prevent what happened to Austin.”

Sole nodded enthusiastically, “That’s great! How far along are you?”

Curie flushed, “Well, zhe vaccine is still in eets prototype stages, but I’m optimistic it’ll be functional within zhe next few months.”

“Wow, “Sole murmured, her eyes wide with amazement. “That’s really, really great. What you’re doing is wonderful – I can’t believe I’d never get to hear about it if it weren’t for this date.”

Curie flushed darker at the d-word.

“No reason why eet has to stay here, yes?  I’d be happy to show you what I’m working on.”

Sole’s lips parted, “Really?  I’d love that!”  She sounded breathless.

Curie smiled, “Really, eet would…be my pleasure.”

“I can’t wait!” Sole gushed, her hands flying up to rest on her cheeks.

Curie beamed, cheeks bright.  She felt a nudge from her side and turned to see Longfellow discreetly nodding in her direction.   _Atta girl_.  Curie sent him an uncharacteristically cheeky wink back, not feeling strange at all – tonight was for covering all sorts of brave new frontiers, she thought.

**Danse:** Danse waited by Lake Quannapowitt, tugging at the collar of his white dress shirt. He felt silly; standing there, vulnerable, and dressed up, waiting for a stranger Piper was sending his way.  He wasn’t even  _friends_ with the intrepid reporter.  She had just come up to him one day, and told him she had a friend who was a great match for him.  He hadn’t even been able to respond before Piper was prattling off details; dress nice but not too nice, wait by the Lake, near a rowboat, and woo his date.  Danse hadn’t wanted to stand up whoever was told to meet him near the boats – so here he was, waiting unceremoniously on a pleasant Commonwealth day, for a stranger, who’d probably be disappointed.  He knew he probably would be.  Danse turned to survey the lake – the water was still, and the pleasant breeze washed the distinctive lake smell over him; fishy and cool.  Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad…it was a nice day after all, and maybe whoever Piper sent would be…pleasant.  Although if they were close with Piper, he doubted it – she had a knack for trouble, and trouble kept close company.

“Danse?”

A familiar voice jerked him from his thoughts and he whipped around.

“Sole?”

His eyebrows flew up in surprise.  Sole stood in front of him – though he had never seen Sole quite like this.  She was clad in a simple, yet opulent looking dress.  The thin material clung to her lovely form, the wind tossed the material around her legs flatteringly.  Her cheeks had a light pink at the apex of her cheekbones, and her lips were painted meticulously.  Sole’s hair was perfectly coiffed, and in her hands, she held a parasol that matched the delicate material of her dress.  He had never seen Sole look so neat – most of the time he had spent with her, she had been covered in dirt or mud, with that endearing crooked smile of hers.  He could barely recognize this demure, poised Sole.

“You’re my, erhm…date?”

“I am,” Sole said lightly, reddening further beneath her makeup.

Danse rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Then, I suppose we should…”

“Y-yes.”

Danse turned around, grateful to turn his back to her gaze.  He reached to pull the loosely tethered boat closer to shore.  He climbed in and grabbed an oar to anchor it more firmly in place.  He turned to face towards Sole again, reaching out to offer his hand.

“Watch your step,” he murmured.

Sole came over, and grabbed his hand firmly, using it to support herself as she climbed into the boat, careful sweeping her skirts up with her other hand.

“Thank you,” she said quietly.

Sole sat down on the bench of the rowboat, across from Danse, daintily tucking her feet beneath her.

Danse turned to unwrap the rope that kept the rowboat from going adrift and lifted the oar to let them drift away from shore a few feet, before grabbing the other oar, and sitting down, rowing them away from the dock.  The two said nothing as Danse rowed, the loaded silence broken by the splashing of the oars against the surface of the water.

Sole was self-conscious; her attire was ridiculous, and the parasol?  What was this, the 1800s?  Piper had insisted on it all though – excited about the prospects of a romantic, waterside rendezvous with the handsome former Paladin.  Sole was pretty sure Piper had gotten into those ridiculous dollar store romance novels again.

Danse must’ve thought she looked ridiculous.  

The sound of splashing stopped, and the water stilled. Sole looked around, she and Danse had managed to reach the center of the lake, and Danse ceased his rowing, letting them drift pleasantly.

Sole looked at the floor, unable to break the heavy silence.

“You look nice.”

Sole’s gaze flicked to Danse, who was also looking at the floor.  He was sitting leaning forward slightly, his forearms resting on his knees.  Sole was close enough, and the day was quiet enough for her to acknowledge how handsome he was.  His strong bone structure, and thick dark hair – even the light scar that scored across his eye.  Sole flushed again; he was so effortlessly desirable, and she was…a fraud.  She scoffed.  Just playing dress up.

“Thank you, so do you.”

Danse chuckled, “I just threw on a dress shirt.”

“Yes, but you look really good in it.”

Danse’s eyes flicked up to meet hers, and Sole laughed nervously.

“I mean – I so rarely see you outside of your Brotherhood attire, you know?”

“Yeah, I get it.”  He nodded to Sole, “I mean, I’ve never seen you dressed up either.”

Sole snorted, “I’m so…. uncomfortable.” She admitted.

Danse blinked at her.

“Clothes like this don’t really…suit me, but Piper insisted I go all out for…you.”

Danse smiled slightly, “On the contrary, I think they suit you just fine.  But, you didn’t have to do that for me, I like you as you are.”

Sole let her gaze fall away again, bashful.

“Thank you.”

“The parasol is…unnecessary though.”

Sole laughed, easily this time.  “Right?  Even if it were to rain, it’s made of cloth, so it would do nothing!”

Danse laughed, “It’s cute though, I’ll give it that.”

“Oh well if it’s  _cute_  then…”

The air rang with their intersecting laughter; high and low.

“It must’ve sounded weird,” Sole began, and Danse looked at her questioningly.

“When Piper approached you and said to meet this stranger at the docks – and to dress up.”

“It was,” Danse agreed.  “Was it the same for you?”

“Erhm, not quite…Piper…was just trying to help, I get that.”

“Help?”

Sole flushed, “Don’t laugh, but I’ve sort of had a thing for you, for a while.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

Sole smiled slightly, “I am now.”

“Yeah, but after Piper stuffed you in a dress, and exiled us to the middle of a lake?”

“The dress was just…her trying to help – I might’ve shown up in a ratty t-shirt or something.”

Danse imagined Sole in her grimy work clothes, and fought the blush that tried to heat his face; how could someone make hard work look so good?

“Besides, the exile was for me – I needed to tell you without having a viable escape option, otherwise I may have chickened out.”

“So, you were in on this?”

“Well, no, but I sort of figured that’s what she was planning.  Let’s just say, I was confident it would be you I was meeting at the docks.”

“Hmm,” Danse mused, mulling over this onslaught of new information.  

He looked at Sole.  She looked much more relaxed now.  She leaned back, her hands bracing her on the wooden plank she was sitting on. She gazed contentedly out on the water, letting the sun warm the exposed skin of her arms and face.  Silence fell upon them again.

“Don’t you want to hear my answer?”

Sole looked at him, “That depends I guess.”

Danse was thoughtful for a moment.

“On?”

“On what your answer is of course.  Don’t make me sit in a boat with you, crying.”

Danse chuckled, “I don’t think that’ll be the case.”

“Hm, alright then.”

“Well, now you know.”

Sole blushed and couldn’t control the smile that beamed. She looked at him.

“Could you say it anyways?”

From shore, one could look out on Lake Quannapowitt and see what looked like two lovers, ensnared in an adoring embrace, as he showed her what he meant.

**Deacon** : Deacon sat down in a dingy chair next to a line of other people, sitting in dingy chairs.

“What is this again?”

“It’s called speed dating!  It’s this fun game pre-war people used to play.  Someone will sit across from you and you’ll have three minutes to learn about each other and test your computability.  When the bell sounds, you’ll get a new date! It’s a quick and easy way to see if there’s anyone around the piques your interest!”

The host looked so excited, he was practically vibrating.

“So why did you pick me again?”

“Why not?  You’re young, you’re handsome!  You’ll be a hit!”

Deacon leaned back against the chair, looking extra bored behind his shades.

“Are you ready to meet your potential suitors?”

The other contenders chattered hushed amongst themselves in response.

“Great!”

A bell sounded, and the door of the room flew open, as a throng of people filed in, each finding a seat to take for the first round.  A man in a duster, and flannel sat across from his first.  His eyes were kind, and he looked happy.

“Uh, hey.”

“Hello!  How are you today?”

“Good, save for the hostage situation I’m currently involved in.”

The man let out a forced laugh, “That’s funny.”

“Yeah.”  

Deacon crossed his arms, and the man across from him seemed to look anywhere but him.  The silence felt like it lasted a lifetime, obvious in the wake of the rushed conversations that filled the room around them.  The bell rang, and the man across the table tripped over himself in his haste to switch partners.

Next up, a mousy looking woman sat across from him, her hair cut boyishly short, framing her face nicely.  Her eyes were intense, but the corners crinkled kindly.

“Hey.”

“Hi! What’s your name?”

“Deacon.”

“I’m Shelly, it’s nice to meet you Deacon.”

“Likewise,” Deacon smiled politely.  

Shelly immediately launched into her spiel; she was a farmer, she loved cats, and she could cook a mean brahmin steak.  Deacon was relieved he couldn’t get a word in; just a few attentive nods.

When the bell rung Shelly sprang from her seat, with a cheery wave.  Deacon was about to go up to the host and to tell him that he had to bail, but then a surprisingly familiar face sat down across from him.

“Sole?”

“Deacon?”

Their confused gazes mirrored each other.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was recruited by the host at the bar.”

Sole giggled, “Lucky you.”

“What are you doing here?  I didn’t peg you as the speed dating type.”

Sole grinned, “I’m not, but I am a free food sort of person – participants who decide to pursue a speed date further get a free meal at Power Noodles.”

Deacon nodded, “Ah, a woman of opportunity.”

“Exactly, so are we doing this or not?”

Deacon cracked a smile, “Yeah, I’m game.”

“So, do we just tell him we’re soulmates or…?” Deacon shot a side glance to the host, who was surveying the assembly line of potential lovers.

Sole shook her head, “No, first we should correlate our stories – he’s going to make us prove we’re a perfect match before we can duck out with our free noodles.”

Deacon nodded, “Sure, makes sense.”

“Alright, so first things first, favorite book?”

“Invisible Man,” Deacon grinned.

Sole rolled her eyes, “Sounds about right.”

“Favorite color?” Deacon rebuffed.

“Hmm, blue.”

“Dark blue?”

Sole pursed her lips, “Nah, like your eyes.”

Deacon flushed, and Sole grinned cheekily, “Convincing, right?”

“Uh, yeah.  Right, good one.”  Deacon’s heart sank slightly, but he ignored it, not ready to deal with the feelings that went behind that small moment of disappointment.

“Favorite fruit?”

Deacon wrinkled his nose, “That’s a weird one.”

“Yes, but I can’t think of anything else – so hurry up, favorite fruit.”

“Ugh fine, mutfruit.”

“Hey, that’s actually my favorite fruit too!”

Deacon rolled his eyes, ‘Alright, sounds like we’ve got our bases covered, let’s go tell him we’re ready to consummate our love over some noodles.”

“Great idea!  Hey, Mister!”

The host turned around instantaneously, “You crazy lovebirds ready to head out?”

“That’s right!” Sole chirped.

The host waited expectantly, and Deacon watched as Sole plead their case.

“He likes the book  _Invisible Man_ , and all other men are invisible to me, because of him!” Sole flashed a smile, and Deacon inwardly groaned.  There was no stopping her.  The host chuckled approvingly before turning towards Deacon.  His turn.

“Her favorite color is blue, erhm…like my eyes.”

“I could just swim in them.”  Sole swooned exaggeratedly.  

The host nodded again, excellent, they only had one more left.

“And we both really like mutfruit!”

The host beamed, “Looks like you two are soulmates!” He slipped a faded piece of paper from his jacket pocket and handed it to Sole.

“There we go! Two meal vouchers for Power Noodles – have fun you crazy kids!’

Sole lovingly looked at the coupon, “We will, thank you mister!”

The host gave a last nod, before returning to some of the other recruiters who were bunched at the front of the room.  Sole and Deacon stood up to leave as the chattering continued around them.

“Thanks Deacon!”

Deacon snorted, “Don’t thank me yet, you still owe me noodles.”

“Of course!” Sole grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door.  “Let’s go!”

The host watched as Deacon was dragged unceremoniously out the door.

“You do realize they were just playing for the free noodles, right?”

The host nodded, “Naturally.”

“So, they’re not actually soulmates.”

The host grinned smugly, shooting the cynical recruiter a knowing look.  “Is that really what you think?”

**Hancock** : Hancock sat at the bar at the Third Rail, drumming his fingers against the counter impatiently.

“Patience, Mayor Hancock, she’ll be hear soon I’ll bet.” Charlie called from his place, a few feet away, behind the bar.

“Yeah, I know.”  Hancock replied agitatedly.  

When Fahrenheit had said she met a promising woman, Hancock had been indignant, and almost a little bit ashamed – never had he needed help picking up women – even after his ghoulification.  He had found, unsurprisingly, that his grandeur confidence, as well as his high-ranking position had been more than enough to pick up women whenever the need had arisen.  

“Chasing tail” is what Fahrenheit had called it, and yet, that hadn’t seemed quite right – Hancock seldom had to chase.  There had been a lot of women in his bed, so many that most days, he could forget about the mug that stared back at him in the mirror. A lot of nobodies to make him feel like somebody.  But recently, Fahrenheit had caught Bobbi “No-Nose” trying to get into his stores; and some plucky newcomer who had helped her until finding out exactly whose stores it was she was helping to swipe.

Fahrenheit had spoken highly of the woman; brave, strong, and beautiful, she might add.  A fitting match for him, she had declared.  Hancock had been skeptical, but he had to admit, the prospects of living out the great many of days that lay ahead with strangers didn’t appeal to him all that much, especially when there was someone prospective potentially out there he might be able to build a life with.  So here he was, begrudgingly waiting for his blind date to arrive.  He hated the spelunking of his heart, and the hurried way his gaze flicked to the entrance of the Third Rail, whenever someone appeared in it.

Then, he saw someone familiar.  She entered, looking around, searching, wondering, despite having been in the room an uncountable number of times.  She looked different today – her hair was neatly styled, and her lips were a dangerous red.  Rather than her usual, grubby clothes, she wore a sleek black dress, with a plunging neckline, and an inviting slit up the side.  Hancock swallowed the habitual want that welled in him. This was no nobody.

“Sole?”

Her eyes met his, and a wide grin spread across her face.

“Hancock!”

She came over.

“What brings you to Goodneighbor all dolled up?”

Sole flushed, “I’m actually here to meet my date.”

Disappointment dropped inside Hancock, heavy like lead.

“A date, huh?  Who’s the lucky guy?”  The ghoul’s raspy voice disguised his discontent.

“I don’t know,” she admitted, “It’s a blind date. Fahrenheit set me up, if you can believe it.”

Hancock froze, as realization hit him abruptly, like a train.

“A blind date you say?”

Sole blinked at him, “Yeah, why?”

“I’m meeting a blind date too.”

Sole blushed darkly, “O-oh.”

“’Oh’ is right.” Hancock agreed, suddenly nervous. His heart flitted restlessly in his chest, and Hancock welcomed the sudden twist of events; it had been a long while since anyone had given him butterflies.

The two stood there quietly for a few moment, Sole’s face, unreadable.

“We don’t have to go through with this if you don’t want to.” The mayor offered gently.

Sole started, “No, I want to!”  She flushed darker at her eagerness, before trying to backpedal, “I was just surprised is all, I…still want to, if you do.”

Hancock grinned his usual fatal grin, offering his arm to her, “Shall we, then?”

Sole bashfully accepted his arm, “We shall.”

Hancock lead Sole to the VIP room, where a private table was set up; silverware neatly placed, and an unopened bottle of wine centerfold.  The warm glow of candlelight illuminated the room, and Sole turned to Hancock’s eyes sparkling.

“It’s lovely,” she murmured, breathless.

“Ideal for a lovely woman.” He murmured back, leading her to the table.

Crimson flashed across Sole’s face, and Hancock reached around her to pull the chair out slightly.  

“Why, thank you.”

Sole sat down, and Hancock went to his seat across from her.

“So, a date.” Sole smiled bashfully, as Hancock opened the bottle of wine, and filled the two empty wine glasses.  The dark red liquid eluded to the dark promises the night held.

“Looks like it,”

“You do realize, this means that I’m going to have to charm you incessantly tonight, right?”  Sole looked at Hancock, serious.

Hancock smirked, “Is that so?”

“Oh, absolutely, I’m going to have my A-game out, so you’d better watch it.”

Hancock raised his hands in mock surrender, “Message received, I’ve been warned.”

Sole grinned and took a sip of her wine.

“Hey, you clean up real nice sunshine.”

Hancock’s gravelly voice softened, and Sole blushed darkly.

“Hey, I’m supposed to be doing the charming, you know.”

“Who said you weren’t?” Hancock leaned forward, his dark gaze burning through Sole.

“You’re pretty stiff competition in that department.” Sole remarked, only half-teasing.

Hancock chuckled, “I have to be, doll, what with this mug and all.”

“Hm, “Sole studied him, and Hancock had to force himself not to flinch under her intense scrutiny.

“I disagree – I find you quite dapper.”

Hancock was grateful he couldn’t blush.

“That’s some acquired taste you have there.”

“No, really, you just have a…way about you. People can’t help but be attracted to you.”

Hancock snorted, “What people?”

“People like me.” Hancock met Sole’s gaze as she peeked at him through those long lashes, alluring.  The pink hue on her cheekbones was the only thing that gave away the tentative innocence in her intent.

Silence fell between them, but under the cozy flickering of candlelight, and the warm privacy of the VIP room, it felt oddly comfortable, like a sleepy cat had meandered in.

Sole took another sip of her wine.

“It’s funny, Irma always told me, ‘if you think he’s handsome and dangerous now, you should have seen him before’, but I have a feeling the Hancock from before wouldn’t have looked twice at me.”

“C’mon, you?  You can’t walk into a room without people noticing you.”

Sole laughed, “That probably has more to do with the fact that I’ve spent the past two-hundred years lost in ice, like a TV dinner forgotten in the back of the freezer.”

A frown tugged at Hancock’s mouth, “Don’t believe that for a second doll,” he reached forward, to tuck a lock of hair behind Sole’s ear.  “I can’t take my eyes off of you, and it has  _nothin’_  to do about you ice cube origins.”

His voice was low, as Sole leaned into his touch, and Hancock had to resist the urge to let his hand linger and wander further down. He cleared his throat, gently pulling back.

“Besides, the Hancock from before was a bastard.”

“That doesn’t matter, because the Hancock now, “Sole reached forward to capture one of Hancock’s ruined hands in her own.  “ _this_  Hancock isn’t.”

Hancock sat there and let her hold his hand. Maybe it was the mood the dim light set, or the edge the wine took off, but he was inclined to believe her.

**MacCready** : MacCready stumbled in through the doorway, cheeks flushed from exertion, and a box of  _Fancy Lad_ snack cakes tucked under his arm.  His eyes scanned the room full of happily chattering patrons, looking for someone who looked impatient and pissed off.  He was surprised when that description was matched by a familiar face.

“Sole?”  

Sole turned and MacCready walked over to where she was sitting, unusually dressed up, hair neat, and lips painted a seductive red.  The sight was enough to banish the rushed thoughts in MacCready’s head.

“MacCready!” her eyebrows flew up in surprise.

“You…you look great!” his cheeks warmed, “What are you doing here?”

Sole smiled, “Thank you, I’m glad someone appreciates it,” she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, “I’m waiting for my blind date, but he’s super late.  And to think, I went through all this trouble to get ready, only to be stood up.” She sniffed.

Anger flashed through MacCready, “What a di- ah, jerk.  It’s his loss.”

Sole nodded resolutely, “Exactly.  I’m a catch!  And I look great! I shaved my legs! Do you know how hard that is in the Commonwealth?”

MacCready blushed again at the thought of the curve of Sole’s soft, smooth legs.  “Uh, no, but I’ll take your word for it.”

Sole nodded again, satisfied, “Then trust me, it’s super tough.”  She sighed exasperatedly, “But whatever, enough about me.  What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I’m –“MacCready paused, suddenly confused at the coincidence that was about to leave his mouth.  

Sole blinked at him, confused.

“I’m…late for a blind date actually…”

Sole’s face stayed confused for a few moments, before startling into surprise.

“You…are?”

MacCready nodded deliberately.  “Ada actually set me up – said she had calculatedly found an ‘ideal mate’ or something, and while I don’t much like my life being meddled with by a bunch of robots, I figured it couldn’t hurt to try.”

Sole shook her head, “Wait… _Ada_  set you up?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Ada set  _me_ up.”

MacCready’s eyes widened, “Oh so that means…”

Sole playfully smacked his arm, a faint blush highlighting her cheekbones.

“That means  _you’re_ the jerk who stood me up, you jerk!”

MacCready raised his hands quickly in surrender, “Whoa, whoa, hold up!  I’m sorry!”

He slid the box of sweets from under his arm, and hid behind it, “I come bearing gifts!  Can’t you forgive me?”

Sole pursed her lips, thoughtful.

“I suppose,” she said after a moment, accepting the box from his hands.  “You did come with gifts after all.”

MacCready grinned, “And let’s face it, you have a mean sweet tooth.”

Sole nodded, smiling lopsidedly, “Yeah, that too.”

MacCready sat down across from Sole, his cheeks warming as he got a better look at her; her dress was low cut, and the comment about shaving her legs lingered in his mind, his thoughts swirling around her soft skin.

“Really though, I am sorry about being late.”

Sole waved her hand dismissively, opening the box, and popping a sweet into her mouth.

“All is forgiven,” she declared around a mouthful of cake.

MacCready winkled his nose, “Geez, you’re lucky that I ended up being your blind date – who else would deal with such a  _lady_.”

“You’re lucky your date was me actually,” Sole shot back.  “We’ve already established that I’m a catch, and that I shaved my legs.”

MacCready rolled his eyes, “Right, and let’s not forget your charming modesty.”

Sole nodded, keeping a straight face, “Exactly – it’s definitely one of my best qualities.”

They laughed, and when their laughter died off, a relieved quiet settled in.

“I am actually grateful that you’re my blind date.” MacCready admitted after a few moments.  “Someone familiar, someone I already know I like.”  

Sole’s blush mirrored MacCready’s.

“Wait – I-I didn’t mean it like that.”

“No, no, I get it.”

A few more silent moments trailed behind awkwardly.

“I mean…I never really thought about…us, together. But it…sort of makes sense, right?” MacCready risked a glance Sole’s way.

“I mean, we work well together, and I feel like I can open up to you.”

Sole nodded, “Yeah, I definitely get what you mean. I think about it all the time.” Sole was matter-of-fact.

MacCready started, “You do?”

Sole nodded, meeting his gaze, “Yep, so I’m really happy you ended up being my blind date.”

MacCready flushed even darker, and Sole just sipped her drink, the buzz that had already settled in her making her bravely honest.

“S-so should we…?”

Sole shrugged, “I don’t know, I’d like to.  Do you?”

“W-Well, I mean…yeah.  It might take some time for me to…get used to it, but I think we could be great together.”

Sole nodded nonchalantly, raising her glass to MacCready, “Good – did I mention I shaved my legs?”

MacCready flushed, “Yeah, you did.”

“Good.”

MacCready caught the waiter’s eye, swirling his finger in a circular motion.  They were definitely going to need another round of drinks.

**Nick Valentine** : Nick Valentine and Sole entered the dimly lit restaurant, solemn expression on both of their faces.

“So, we’re in agreement?”

“Yes.”

“If our blind dates go horrifically wrong, one of us sneaks away and fakes an emergency, to get the other out of there.”

“Agreed.”

“We leave no man – or woman – left behind.”

“Yep.”

“Alright, good luck.  Let’s move out.”  Sole saluted Nick overly dramatically, and Nick rolled his eyes.  

The two split, sliding into neighboring booths, choosing their seats so that they were back to back.  Sole felt a little better, knowing that Nick was right behind her. Nick would never admit it, but he felt the same.  They waited for a few moments, silence.  More time passed.  No sign of either of their dates.  Nick checked his pocket watch; it had been about fifteen minutes.

“Well, this is already going well.”  Nick muttered, “You know, I was – or, I guess Nick - was never late for any date.”

“Yeah,” Sole agreed, “I’ve never had a date be late for me either.  It’s almost an instant deal breaker.”

“Yeah.”

A few quiet moments passed.  Still no sign.

“Hey Nick?”

Sole sounded urgent.

“Yeah, doll?”

“I…can’t do this.”

Nick turned around, to see Sole peeking over the booth, her fingers digging into the plush surface.

“Why, what’s wrong?”

“I…don’t know, it just…doesn’t feel right.”

Nick waited.

“I know Ellie set it up for me, and stuff, and I’m really grateful for it but-“

“Hang on, did you just say that Ellie set you up for a blind date?”

Sole stared blankly at him, “Yeah?”

“At the same restaurant as mine?”

“Yeah?”

“At the same  _time_  as mine?”

“ _Oh_.”

Nick watched as Sole turned a beet red.

“So…you’re my…?”

“Seems like it.”

Sole was quiet for a moment, Nick waited.  He was sure that if he were flesh and blood, said blood would be rushing right now, and his heart would be hammering. He almost wished for the feeling of butterflies again – he was sure Sole would be giving them to him.

“Nick?”

“Yes?”

“Can I take back my intent to run?”

“Sure.”

Sole disappeared for a few moments, and Nick watched as she scooted into the booth across from him.

“Hi.”

Nick made a face.

“Hey, doll.”

“So, this is a nice place.”

A waiter passed by, dropping off two menus. Nick watched as Sole unfolded one casually, he mirrored her.

“The noodles look good.”

“Yeah, they do.”

Her voice was steady, Nick was a little disappointed – did she really not feel a thing?  She had seemed so nervous at the prospects of a mystery suitor, and now…

He felt something nudge his foot from below the table, and he looked up.  Sole was staring into her menu, intently.

Nick thought he must’ve imagined it.

_Kick._

Nick jerked back, looking at Sole again.  He watched as she shyly peeked up at him, before blushing darkly and looking away.

_Nudge._

Nick smiled softly and nudged his foot back.

**Old Longfellow:** Longfellow entered the quaint eatery, tugging at the collar of his navy suit nervously.  He wasn’t the least bit excited at the prospects of a blind date, but he had to get back out there at some point – he hadn’t been on a first date since…Christ, he needed a drink.

Longfellow checked his watch; he was early, so he had time for a quick drink to take the edge off.

“Whiskey, please.” He grunted to the bartender.

“Coming up.”

Longfellow sighed, and leaned against the bar heavily. He was getting too old for this shit.

“Longfellow?”

He’d recognize that voice anywhere, he turned around, to face Sole.  Her eyes glittered endearingly in the dim, bar light, and she was dressed to the nines, in a velvety, little black dress, that hugged her form enticingly. Longfellow mentally smacked himself for thinking such things about her.  He was too old for her.  Too worn down.  It was why he had broken it off with her in the first place; he couldn’t go back now, then all that pain would’ve been for nothing.  Besides, he had a date.

“Sole,” he grunted.  “What’re ye doing here?”

Sole set her jaw, “Not that it’s any of your business, but I have a date.”

Longfellow’s heart twinged.  “Is tha’ so?  Good fer ya.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Same as ye.”

He didn’t miss the hurt that flashed across her eyes.

“Oh.  That’s nice.”

He shrugged and laughed shortly.  “Yeah, maybe.  I don’t know, I’ve never met the lass.  It’s what ye kids call a ‘blind date’.”

“Hm,” Sole mused, “I have a blind date too.”

Longfellow’s eyebrows furrowed, “Really now?  What are the odds…”

“Quite low, I think, if you’re thinking what I’m thinking…”

Longfellow grimaced, “Now wouldn’t that be a sick joke?”

Longfellow turned around, “Well then, I should head home, since there’s nothing for me here.”

Sole caught his shoulder and forced him to turn to face her.

He watched her hesitate, watched as she deliberated her dignity over saying her piece.

“How could you say that?” She finally demanded. “I don’t know what happened, we were happy – I loved you, and then you just break it off one day, and you suddenly hate my guts?  What the hell did I do to you?”

Longfellow set his jaw, “What did ye do to me?” he growled.  “Ye made me love you back.”

Sole stared at him, bewildered, and obviously upset, a deep frown marring her face as her chest heaved under the intensity of the confrontation.

“Ye made me love ye back – look at me.  I’m old enough than yer dad was probably!  So yeah, I hate ye now, because all ye are is a reminder of what I can’t have.”

Sole’s bottom lip trembled, “I’m technically more than two-hundred years old,” she said quietly.

Longfellow sighed, “Ye and I both know that doesn’ count. Look, I appreciate what yer tryin’ to do, but ye…can’t help me.  Ye can’t be there fer me, and I’m no good fer ye, so jus…jus let me be.”

Sole tried to catch his shoulder once more, before Longfellow gruffly shook it off, and disappeared out the door.  

**Piper** : Piper sat at the bar, sipping a beer, and thought about the mystery suitor that would come walking through the entrance at any moment.  Was he tall?  Was he handsome?  Did he read the  _Publick Occurences_?  Piper flushed slightly – was he a she?  Piper was confident, and sure – daring and a vanquisher of all that threatened the truth – but in this moment, she was scared. She was nervous.  Anyone could walk through that door, there were infinite possibilities; this could be her soulmate or her worst nightmare.  She polished off her beer and set her jaw; blind dates were terrifying; either way, she vowed this would be the last one she did.

Deep in thought, she didn’t even notice the slimy guy who had sauntered up to her, and leaned against the bar, immediately to her left.

“Hey sweetheart, you look lonely.”

“I’m not.” She deadpanned.  “And I’m not your sweet anything.”

His mouth quirked up into a sleazy grin.

“Ooh, you’re a little spitfire, aren’t you?”

“I’m not little.”  She steeled her eyes, to glare daggers at the intruder.

“Ahh, I like them like that.”  He slid an arm around her waist, and Piper’s heart leapt to her throat, as she cringed away from his touch.  “Guess I’m just a glutton for punishment.” His husky voice was in her ear, and she felt his putrid breath fan across her face.

Piper squirmed, “Listen buddy.  Pal.  You have exactly three seconds before-“

_Slap._

Suddenly his hold on her released, and Piper stepped away just in time to watch him tumble to the ground.  The Third Rail was as silent as the grave, even Magnolia had stopped singing, and everyone looked at them, watched him sprawled on the ground, and the shocked look on Piper’s face.  They watched as Sole towered over the man, a deep scowl on her face, her hand outstretched threateningly.  The man cowered away from her as if she were pointing a gun at him.

“Get out of here.”  She hissed.

“Ham!”  Magnolia called, only for the ghoul to appear in the entranceway just a few moments later.

“Can you take out the trash for us?”  Magnolia murmured from the stage.

“Sure thing, Mags.”

Ham strode over and hoisted the man on the ground to his feet.  The bouncer was a full head shorter, but his grip was vise-like, and Piper had no doubt Ham enjoyed manhandling the little slime ball.

“Alright buddy, you’re done here.”

Everyone watched silently, as Ham all but dragged the man out of the Third Rail, before gradually, the conversation picked up again, and music started up, and the Goodneighbor night life was back in full swing.

“Gee, thanks Sole,” Piper grinned, “I’m lucky you were here.”

Sole was still frowning, “Yeah, no problem – it felt good to teach the little punk a lesson.”

“Say, what’re you doing here anyways?”

“I’m here for a date.”  Sole flushed suddenly.

“Oh! Me too, I’m here for a blind date – Nicky set me up.”

“Yeah, I know.”  

“Wait how did –“Piper paused, her mouth forming an ‘o’ in realization.

“I’m your date.”  Sole confirmed, flushing even darker.

Piper was frozen – she hadn’t even imagined the possibility of such a…conspiracy.  Giddiness welled in her.

“So, you arranged for this?”

“I…well, yeah.”

Piper cocked an eyebrow up, “Because you didn’t have the guts to ask me out in person?”

“Well, when you put it that way…”

Piper grinned, “Aw, Blue, that’s sweet.”  She reached forward to cup Sole’s cheek.  

Sole fought another wave of crimson that threatened to take over, looking anywhere other than Piper.

“I guess.”

Piper hooked an arm through Sole’s.  “So then, we’re on a date.”

  
“So, we are.”

“You’ve already defended my honor – so what’s next on the agenda?”

Sole was thoughtful for a moment, before grinning, “I’ve got it – follow me.”

Sole gently led Piper towards the entrance of the Third Rail, and Piper’s laugh floated out, mingling with the sounds of other’s plans.

Infinite possibilities indeed.

**Gage:** Gage cleared his throat, and strode to the Fizztop Grille, a sour look on his face.  The Boss had summoned him there, after a very uncomfortable conversation in which she declared him a handsome, young man in need of companionship.

“You need to get out there and date!”  She had announced.

Gage flushed, “C’mon Boss.  Who has time for that kind of thing?  You and me, we’ve got a good thing going on here, I don’t need any distractions.”  Gage hoped she wouldn’t notice the way his cheeks warmed on ‘you and me’.

Sole frowned, “Well don’t let me be the reason you’re not getting laid.”

Pink dusted Gage’s cheekbones, “Boss.”

Sole raised her hands in surrender, “I’m just saying, you’re a good looking, smart guy, and you should have a life outside of work.”

“That’s not necessary.”

“Yes, it is.  I’ll tell you what – you come up to the Fizztop Grille tomorrow at sunset, and I’ll have a real pretty gal there, to set you up with.  Take her for a night on the town, and just – see where things go!”

“No.”

Sole pursed her lips and crossed her arms, “Yes.”

Gage roughly moved one of the boxes full of ‘precious cargo’, that Sole had insisted had to be shipped out to the market place by the end of the day.  “No.”

Sole set her jaw, her voice suddenly cold, “I’ll make it an order.”

Gage groaned.  “Fine, you win.  Shit, I don’t even see why you care.”

He glowered at her, as her disposition went sunny again, abruptly.

“You’ll see, “she sang, a knowing look in her eyes.

This was how Gage found himself at the top of Fizz Mountain, ‘reporting for duty’ at sunset, as requested.  His usual cagey armor had been ditched, and he pulled on a black crewneck; also, per request by Sole.  Well, technically she had said ‘make yourself presentable’, but this was about as dressed up as Gage got.  

Gage studied the toe of his shoes, waiting for this ‘mystery girl’ Sole had set him up with.  He heard something faint in the background.  Another door opening and closing, some footsteps; Gage looked up in the direction of the sound as it got louder.  He was surprised at the eagerness he felt to suddenly see his suitor. He hadn’t…been with a girl in so long. His transient raider lifestyle had allowed him to meet enough people to…meet his needs as often as he wanted, but between bringing down Colter, and keeping the gangs of Nuka World docile, he hadn’t really had the time.  Not to mention, since he had started teaming up with Sole he felt…less inclined to shack up with just anyone.

The main door to the Fizztop Grille opened, and his jaw dropped when Sole entered; hair perfectly coiffed, and in a silky black dress that made Gage’s brain short circuit.

“Boss?”

Sole grinned cheekily, “None of that; tonight, you should call me Sole.”

Gage had to remind himself to not stand there like a slack-jawed yokel.

“You’re the ‘pretty gal’ you mentioned?”

Sole flushed, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, and losing a hint of her vigor, “Well, I mean give or take, yeah.”

Gage blinked at her, still trying to process.

Sole looked crestfallen, “Listen, I thought it would be fun – but you don’t have to if you don’t want to.  This isn’t an order.”

Gage’s palms were clammy, and his heart thundered in his chest.  He swallowed thickly.

“You know I can’t say no to you.”

Sole frowned, her eyebrows forming worried arches above her eyes.

“Yes, you can.  I told you; this isn’t an order, not even a request.  I only want to do this if you want to.”

Gage felt light headed, dammit, he  _despised_  all this mushy talk, but it seemed inevitable at this point.

“Exactly, and I’m telling you I can’t say ‘no.’”

“I don’t –“

“I’m saying I’m physically unable to say no,” he swallowed again, “because I keep thinking about you in that slinky little dress, and how you seem so insistent on taking me out.”

Sole blushed, “Well yeah, because I-“

“I don’t need to hear anything more.” He cut her off and stepped forward.

“We don’t need to say anything more about it.” His voice was husky, and Sole watched his moves, like a deer in headlights.

He took another step closer – close enough to reach out and touch her now.  He could see the rise and fall of her chest as she fought off her nerves.  Could hear her breath hitch in her throat.  It set off the butterflies that plagued Gage’s own stomach.

“Boss.”

“Call me by my name.:

“Boss,” he said again, letting his hand reach up to caress her cheek.

“Gage,” she breathed, her eyes falling shut as she leaned into his touch.

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

Gage felt her breathing hitch again.

“Okay.”

“With tongue.”

“That’s fine.”

In the next moment, he crashed his lips to hers.

“Boss?” he breathed into the kiss.

“Hnng?”

“Can we stay in tonight?”

Sole grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt and dragged him back into another hungry kiss.

**Preston** :   He didn’t like this area; not one bit. He knew that that the sudden spurt of raiders that had sprung up to plague the Commonwealth had originated from Nuka World.  Or at least they had, until the Minutemen had taken care of them – but he couldn’t shake the feeling that more could be lingering here.

He actually felt quite silly hanging out here in the open – but Sturges had insisted he found a way to get the old rides working; and had found a cute girl for him to ride them with – shamefully, Preston admitted he couldn’t refuse such an offer.  So here he was, loitering below the Ferris Wheel in Nuka World – the former headquarters for raiders.  He sat here, waiting for his promised date to show up, with half a mind that he’d be met by a merry band of delinquents instead, guns blazing.

To be fair – he didn’t have a face to place to his supposed lady friend.  Sturges had assured him that he’d adore her but had omitted any other details.  The sun was setting below the horizon, and despite the bright glow that radiated from the now powered, Nuka World Ferris Wheel, Preston could still pick out the seemingly infinite smattering of stars that speckled the velvety night sky.

“Hello?”

Preston started at the sudden voice, that punctuated his thoughtful quiet.  The voice was familiar.  His heart hammered in his chest.

“…General?”

Sole leapt in surprise, a dark blush on her face.

“Preston, you’re here?”

He chuckled, “So I am.  And you are too, which must mean…?”

Sole flushed even darker, “Yeah.”

Preston removed his hat respectfully and offered his arm.

“Then shall we?”

Sole smiled tentatively, still fighting a bought of shyness, as she accepted his arm.

“Yes.”

Preston smiled back, a blush dusting his own face. This strong, lovely, kind woman – he’d lie if he said he’d never thought of her in  _that_  way, and yet, having her on his arm here, having her alone, it felt unreal, like another one of his dreams.  The luck.  No wait – Sturges had arranged this blind date.  Not luck, but the good company he kept – he made a mental note to go back and thank Sturges after the evening was over.

Preston gently towed Sole towards the stairs leading up to the giant wheel.

“Sturges mentioned that all we’d have to do is get on; the ride has some sort of sensor that’ll react appropriately, based on if it senses riders on it, or not.”

“Sounds good!”  Sole said softly, her grip unwavering from his elbow.

As mentioned, the ride was functional, and so upon reaching the first cart, Preston opened the door, and waited as Sole climbed in, before scooting in after her.  The machine seemed to pause for a few moments, before groaning to a start, and shifting them up a few feet.

Despite being safely tucked into the cart, Sole reclaimed Preston’s elbow; his stomach flipped in response, and not to the growing height.

“Have you ever been on one of these things before?”

Preston shook his head, “There haven’t been many opportunities before tonight.”

“True,” Sole nodded.

“Have you?”

“A few times – some friends and I went in college when a carnival came to town.  It’s where I met Nate.”

Sole smiled at the memory and ignored the sting in her eyes.

Preston looked at her; radiant under the starlight, and endearing as she looked up to the heavens, a soft smile on her face.

“That sounds like a nice memory.”

Sole sighed, “It is,” she agreed, she looked over at Preston, “And this will be too.” She beamed.  

Her eyes glittered faintly in the dark, Preston’s heart spelunked unevenly, and he had to physically resist the urge to kiss her hard, then and there.  He was a gentleman, after all.

They had reached the apex of the wheel; the whole of Nuka World rolled out before them.

A breathless laugh tore from Sole’s throat, “Wow – look at this!”

Preston couldn’t peel his eyes from her, a smile on his face.

“It’s beautiful!”

“It is,” he agreed, wholeheartedly.

Sole turned to him, and Preston knew he should be embarrassed at being caught staring, but he wasn’t.  Sole’s eyes were leveled on his, as her smile faded slightly, her lips parting.  Preston reached over to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, adoringly, and she let him. His hand lingered at her jaw, and she let him do that too.  Suddenly, her grip on his elbow felt white hot.  His heart seemed to accelerate to beat a million miles per hour, and Sole blinked, the shards of moon light refracturing around the movement.

Preston leaned in, and Sole traced the movement, lips first, her face tilted up towards his – it would’ve looked unnatural, if Preston hadn’t known exactly where this was headed.

He brought his other hand to rest on the other side of her face, his fingers inching up to tangle in her hair, bracing her, preparing her.

She shut her eyes readily, feeling his breath fan over her face.  Sole’s hands smoothed down his arm, and over his chest, to grab the lapels of his duster, waiting for him to close the distance.

“General….”

“Sole,” she corrected.

“Sole…” the way he said her name made her heart leap to her throat.

“May I…?”

Sole blushed darkly before pulling him in for a feverish kiss.

It was peaceful and quiet up there, away from the turmoil that turned over and over again on the ground.  Up here, Preston imagined he was floating on clouds, felt like he was walking on air, with just Sole to focus on.  Just her scent, the soft feel of her skin as it slid across his, and the pining hunger of his lips against his.  His breathing caught, and he felt like he might burst from happiness.

They kissed through the wheel’s descent, and through it’s second ascent.  When they reached the top again, Sole had weaved her fingers through his, her head nestled into the crook of his neck, and her legs thrown over his.  He wrapped his arms warmly around her, and Sole breathed in his scent; like lemongrass and gun powder.  They sat there wordlessly.

A new good memory, indeed.              

**X6-88** : X6 sat miserable at the table. The suit he had been fitted for was stuffy compared to his standard Courser outfit, and the obligation of sitting with a stranger and humoring their frivolous whims was even more stuffy. X6 checked his watch – his date was officially late.

X6 had half a mind to leave.  He thought hard.  How long until it was socially acceptable to stand up the date he didn’t even want to meet? In the next moment, the bell rang, signifying someone entering the establishment.  He watched as Sole rushed in, her hair slightly mussed in her hurry. It looked…pleasing to the eye, combined with her neat makeup, and the dress she wore.

“X6!”  Her eyebrows flew up in surprise.  “What are you doing here?”

“I was sent here on a blind date.”  He looked her up and down.  “You are most pleasing to look at ma’am, are you on a date too?”

Sole blushed, “A-Actually, I am.  But I don’t know what he looks like.”  Sole turned to him, “Hang on, how did you get a date?”

X6 blinked at her from behind his shades.

“The Institute thought it befitting of me to establish substantial relationships with humans, to better prepare me for working with them, and assimilate me into life in the Commonwealth, to be more useful.  My date is late, I do believe.”

Sole narrowed her eyes, “What time is it?”

“Five past six.”

“I’m actually late for my blind date.” She mused, not wanting to be the one to say it.

“Ma’am, I believe that you are whom I’m supposed to be sharing this date with.”

“Really?  You don’t say?”

“That’s correct ma’am, the odds of individual events of the same nature for both of us, being planned for the same place, at the same time, given our mutual affiliation, is extremely low, albeit not impossible.”

“Fair point,” Sole remarked, dryly, taking her seat across from X6 at the table.

“So, how should we commence this date?”

Sole pursed her lips, trying to keep a straight face, “Well, what do your sources tell you about dates?”

“According to my records, I should begin by complimenting you.”  

X6 studied Sole, looking her up and down again; Sole tried not to take offense at the time he took in doing so.

“You combed your hair.” He remarked.

Sole’s jaw twitched, “Thanks.” She deadpanned.

“You’re welcome, ma’am.”

“Sole,” she corrected. “You can call me Sole – this is a date, after all.”

“Sole.” X6 tested it out.

Sole grimaced; this certainly would be no cakewalk.

Much of the date carried on in a similar fashion; when they had received their food X6 had found a multitude of things to critique about the food, complete with a vivid commentary, on how much better the food from the Institute canteen was.  

By the end of the evening, Sole and X6 were quietly making their way back to Sanctuary.

“You didn’t have fun.” X6 stated, not asking.

“That’s not true,” Sole tried hard to make her voice light.

“You’re trying to spare my feelings.”

“X6…”

“It’s alright,” he said abruptly, pausing.  

Sole walked right past him, and upon realizing he stopped, turned to watch him.

“I know we both went into this; me not wanting to do it, and you expecting something…more. But for what it’s worth…I had a lot of fun, ma’am.”

“You did?”  Sole couldn’t mask her surprise.

“I did.  You showed me what people do for fun, and…I liked spending time with you.”

Sole smiled, “I like spending time with you too.”

“I’d like it better if I didn’t have to wear this stuffy suit.”

Sole laughed, “Alright, X6, I’ll tell you what, we can…hang out again, and I won’t make you wear a suit.”

X6 smiled, “Thank you ma’am.”  

Sole smiled, and continued walking, a skip in her step at the pleasant turn the evening had taken. She heard his footsteps follow, until they didn’t.  Puzzled, Sole turned to face him again.

“Ma’am…?”  He started this time, hesitant.  

Concern was etched on Sole’s face – X6 didn’t hesitate.

“Can we go on…more dates?”

Sole flushed, “I…don’t think you know what you’re asking.”

“When people relate well to one another, when they have a good ‘first date’ they go on more, correct?”

“Yes.”

“When people enjoy spending time with one another, they go on dates, right?”

“Sure.”

“And when people…feel ‘love’ for someone, they go on dates, right?”

Sole’s heart thumped in her chest, “I suppose.”

“Ma’am, I realize what I’m asking.  I’d like to formally state my intent to go on more dates with you.”

Sole’s face warmed – she couldn’t believe X6 of all people could bring about such a reaction in her.

“Alright.”  She swallowed.  “Then….in the spirit of going on more dates, can I show you another…postdate ritual people do?”

“Yes ma- Sole.”

Sole smiled at his willingness to use her name.  She stepped up to him, nose to nose with him, and leaned in slightly.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes.”

“Stop me if you don’t want to.”

“I want to.”

“This isn’t an order, X6.  There is no hierarchy when we’re…. dating.”

“I understand.”

Sole inched forward; she could feel his breath fan across her face.

“Sole…” he murmured.

Sole gently leaned forward to press her lips to his.  She was startled when X6 wrapped a strong arm around her and crushed her to him. She let out a squeak of surprise, and X6 released her.

“Sole?”  his voice seemed concerned.

“X6…” she said breathlessly, her face a brilliant crimson.

“If we’re dating…can we do more of that?”  X6’s voice trembled slightly.

“Kissing?”

“…Yes.”

Sole grinned, pressing another sweet kiss to X6’s cheek, “We most certainly can.”


End file.
